There are many objects which are lifted and lowered by means of a rope. For example a sling with a load is lifted and lowered with the aid of a rope. In the unloading of fish from a fishing boat to a wharf or a dock or a larger boat a rope is used between a lifting device such as a boom and the load of fish. At a construction site such as a building, dam or bridge it is necessary to raise and to lower objects. A rope is often used for connecting between a crane and an object to be elevated or lowered. Also, a rope may interconnect between a pallet with a load and a crane or a boom.
There are certain objects which can connect directly with the cable such as pipe, equipment such as a compressor and a cement mixer and the like.
A crane and/or a boom lifts a cable and the cable lifts the object. Quite often, instead of the cable connecting with the crane or boom attaching directly to an object there is attached to the object a first cable. A second cable is on the crane or boom. It is necessary to interconnect the first cable and the second cable. A stopper for a rope is used to interconnect the first cable and the second cable. The first cable may connect with a load of fish in a sling. To interconnect the first cable and the second cable a stopper is used and the stopper should be of such a construction that it can be easily attached to the cable or cables. An example is that the stopper can connect first with the first rope and that there is an attaching means on the stopper for connecting with the second rope.